


Warmth in Our Hearts

by BlackRoseAki



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseAki/pseuds/BlackRoseAki
Summary: What was that word Spectre had called it?Ah, yes, Glamping.Applewood fire filled the bedroom with a nice comforting scent. Music in the background played gently while the tv played an old movie. A Christmas Carol was a classic.And it continued like that in the warmth of the room.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Warmth in Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merryfortune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/gifts).



> Hi! Merry! It's me, your secret santa! hope you enjoy your gift. tried my best. not the best at vrains, had to do a lot of research and stuff. Hope you enjoy it. Love you and your personality. Appreciate you. <3
> 
> ALSO: DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters written below or the fandom from which they come from. Thank you.

What was that word Spectre had called it?

Ah, yes, Glamping.

Taking a sip of his tea, Ryoken looked around the room. Maybe it was a bit of liking to own things in the world. However, this gloriously cozy winter cabin, a small five-bedroom place with a Grand Master bedroom that had a blazing fireplace, huge floor long windows, tinted windows so they could see out and no one could see in.

Applewood fire filled the bedroom with a nice comforting scent. Music in the background played gently while the tv played an old movie. A Christmas Carol was a classic.

Earlier, when they had arrived here, after a two-hour long drive to the cabin, things had been pleasant. Years had gone by without celebrating Christmas and now that everything had been settled, Ryoken knew it was time.

Just for them, just for them to be able to live out their lives. Less than a year ago, Ryoken was sure the world was ending. Luckily, the world continued to turn, lives went on, and now he could relax.

Hearing shuffling to his right, Ryoken looked over to see Spectre now done in his sleepwear. Getting to the bed, he sat down, slipping off his slippers as he did so. Turning around, Spectre curled up against his side.

The warm room felt nice as it blanketed them during the movie. Looking around, Ryoken wondered if this is how people felt. When the world was at peace, nothing but the love of your life in your arms, and the warm comfort of just being together.

Maybe it was like in the movies they had seen. Starting out a normal life, a tragedy striking for a short while until finally, a revolution had come to pass, and now that things were settled. An end of a book. Of a movie. A play. What did it matter? The only thing they all had in common was the ending, which was always or almost always the same.

"What are you thinking about?"

Pulled out of his thoughts, Ryoken looked down at those light blue eyes. Ones he had grown up with. Who would have thought? Ten years later, they would end up as lovers?

Seeking out someone who his Father had harmed, now his lover. For now, they weren’t officially married. One day Ryoken planned, something romantic and something Spectre would love.

"I was just thinking about us." Ryoken smiled reaching down to crease Spectre's cheek. "Finally, we are alone to live how we like. Nothing in our way."

"I agree," Closing his eyes, Spectre leaning into the warm hand. "Are you enjoying the movie? I wasn't sure what it was."

"Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes, it's a very good story," leaning down to put his head on Ryoken's shoulder, Spectre stared at the movie. "I wonder if life ever works out like it does in movies.”

“Perhaps it will. From what I've seen, it should work out, unless," Ryoken hummed. "It has sequels, then life will be a little more interesting."

"Hmmmm," Closing his eyes Spectre stayed silent for a moment. Relaxing in the warmth of his lover. Everything for now felt good. Right, calm, a comfort, and content that he was sure no words could describe. "When will we go back to the Mansion?"

"Ah, about that," Clearing his throat, Ryoken held Spectre closer. "I've been thinking. We should move."

"Move?"

"If we make changes for ourselves now, going back there will be like returning to the past. I've already thought long about it before, however, with the events going on there was no point."

Besides Ryoken knew it was time to move on. The old Kogame Mansion was his Father's and Mother's. Not theirs. Not a place of happy or fond memories. Just the cold emptiness of a house that didn't feel lived in. Well, mostly untrue.

The kitchen felt lived in.

Thanks to Spectre, who had picked up cooking and baking. Honestly, a blessing since Ryoken, despite his genius, couldn't cook to save his life. Leaving the kitchen burned down more than once.

Other than being banned after the third time, it was a place he enjoyed working at. On his laptop at the island countertop, watching as Spectre hands seemed to mainly work the food, dough, turning flour, eggs, yeast, and such into delicious food.

A drink really that he was the only one to enjoy. A part of him thought that maybe if the events of their life has been normal, maybe his lover would have owned a cafe. A place that would be famous all over the world with talent.

Instead, he only cooked and baked for Ryoken.

Thankfully, they went out walking every day. Spectre loved nature, which kept them fit. Well, most likely, because Spectre had once mentioned that being in Vrains too long would make their bodies weak.

Returning to their so-called home, no that was wrong. It was just a house for them. Even with his name on the deed for the Kogame Mansion, it never felt truly his.

"I was thinking we find our own home. Make our lives for ourselves in a new place that is just ours. I found one with a good few acres of land. From the information, I gathered the yard would be perfect for gardening," Something that Ryoken hated. He helped out Spectre with a few things, but it just wasn't his cup of tea. Still, it made the blonde happen, which was all that mattered. "Hold on here."

Reaching over, Ryoken had to stretch so he didn't have to let go of Spectre while he retrieved his phone. Opening it, he scrolled to the tab he had been looking at earlier. It took a moment to go to the saved ones, pulling up the Mansion that had ten bedrooms, a large chef's kitchen, lovely interior. Going through the picture together as Blue eyes stared.

"What do you think?"

"I..." Spectre paused biting his lip not sure if he should continue. Old habits sometimes died hard. "Do you like it?"  
"It's nice. However, I want to know if you like it." Zooming in on the kitchen, not sure if that was what was bothering Spectre he hummed. "Tell me. Do you like this one or should we keep looking?"

"It's not a favorite."

"Then off the list it goes," Ryoken unfavorited it, feeling Spectre’s body relax a bit. "Well, let's keep looking, shall we?"

And it continued like that in the warmth of the room. They didn’t notice when the new movie came on or when the fire had lowered in the room. The only thing that mattered was them finding their home, just for them, for the rest of their lives to make new and happy memories, with the thought of forever in their future.


End file.
